


This Ain't a Bedroom (It's a God Damn Library)

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Library, Making Out, Making Out Where They Shouldn't Be Making Out, Piper Blames Annabeth, Those Sneaky Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is normally level headed, but when she does something completely wild and spontaneous, Piper can't help but allow herself to be dragged along. Even if it's in a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Bedroom (It's a God Damn Library)

Normally, Annabeth was calculating. She over-thought everything, analyzing every possible outcome before coming to a decision. Sometimes, though, with Piper, she allowed herself to be passionate and spontaneous. Even to the point where she made some stupid decisions because her pride gave her the idea that they could never be caught. And occasionally, she'd get herself and Piper into trouble.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth sat beside Piper on a worn loveseat in the far corner of the library. She had an American History book sprawled out on her lap and was tired of quizzing her girlfriend. She closed the book and sighed.

"Piper," she asked in a hushed tone, "do you ever think about how despicable it is that school tests our memories and not our intelligence? Frankly, it's an insult to all of our intellects."

Piper pondered for a moment and then said, "I think it's just one of those facts of life that you have to deal with, like how American History focuses almost exclusively on the actions of white men."

"I see your point," Annabeth said, her mouth twitching upwards in a small smile. Piper always understood her distaste with things, political, academic and the like, but she knew how to defuse her anger. Annabeth loved that about her girlfriend.

"So," Piper said, looking at the closed text book in Annabeth's lap, "do you want to study for that Chemistry test now?"

"Not really," Annabeth said, placing her textbook on the ground.

Piper sent her a confused look and asked, "Then what do you want to do?"

Annabeth was feeling particularly daring today, so she leaned forward, centimeters from Piper's face and in a hushed, seductive tone she said, "This." She pressed her lips to Piper's. Piper broke away from the kiss.

"Annabeth," she said, "we shouldn't do this here."

"Oh, that's too bad, Piper," she said, in a teasing tone, "and here I thought you were a rebel." Annabeth's goading did the trick and Piper pressed her lips to Annabeth's. She dug her fingers into Annabeth's and moved her lips against the other girl's forcefully, passionately, with much more enthusiasm and zeal than was appropriate for a library. At the moment, Annabeth didn't care. All that mattered was the feeling of Piper's soft lips pressing against her own and Piper's body pinning her to the love seat. Annabeth ran her fingers over Piper's back while Piper caressed her face. Annabeth had never expected a make-out session in the library to be so sexy, but she was glad that she had coerced Piper into doing it. Piper was now kissing her with such vigor Annabeth could barely keep her thoughts straight.

She tasted Piper's vanilla lip gloss and felt Piper's tongue jut into her mouth, the feeling of Piper's tongue invading the crevices of her mouth driving her to the brink of insanity. She could feel Piper's hand wrap around her back and start fiddling with her bra, about to undo the latch.

Annabeth heard an embarrassed squeal and Piper broke their kiss, taking her hand out of the back of Annabeth's shirt. She opened her eyes and saw Hazel, her mocha colored cheeks betraying a hint of a blush, standing in front of them. Hazel was trying to hide herself behind her mass of cinnamon toast colored hair. Annabeth sent her an embarrassed smile that she hoped conveyed just how sorry she felt.

"Um," she said, stuttering, "F-Frank and I thought you two might like to go see a movie with us, b-but if you're busy." Hazel didn't finish the sentence out of sheer embarrassment from what had just happened and what she was implying. Annabeth's face flushed red and Piper's did the same. She felt awful for making poor Hazel feel so uncomfortable.

"No, no," Piper said, "we'd love to come." Annabeth sent Piper a look that she hoped Piper would understand: we need to make this up to Hazel.

"Alright," Hazel said, trying to regain her composure. She paused a moment before continuing, "But I need you to promise me something."

"Sure," Annabeth said, "what do you need, Hazel?"

"Please," she said, her cheeks coloring again, "don't do that in the back of the movie theater."

"I promise, Hazel," Piper said, "we wouldn't put you through that twice."


End file.
